Fifty Shades of Fischbach
by DarkipliersPrincess
Summary: ( AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS NOT A COPY OF THE MOVIE ) Alexandra was different from the rest of the girls. They wanted fashion, she wanted love. And in this day and age, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Until one day, she meets the world-famous Mark Fischbach. Will this be her true love, or will she have to keep searching?
1. Prologue

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5007ee92951588e56f8e351e61d48da7"I had just finished filling out my profile on a dating site that, if my parents ever caught me on, they'd throw me out. I won't name names, but it was a site for people who were more into the kinkier side of life. I wasn't a rotten person, I just couldn't find a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gentleman/em anywhere else. I have to admit, I was really nervous..but I put my picture up and saved the content./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6279c47448e7f82e00169de4ea578854"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please, God, let me find a real man on here... ~/em/div 


	2. New Beginnings

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9b99bb22f7c8f62c6e64f2d6b323bfff"em'I'm going to hate myself for doing this..'/em I thought. Suddenly, I got a new message notification. em'Oh, it's probably just an old fogey looking for something to do.'/em But by gosh was it the contrary./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9b99bb22f7c8f62c6e64f2d6b323bfff"Black hair, chocolate brown eyes, nice suit, glasses..he wasn't that much taller than me, but that didn't really matter..he had a little bit of scruff..it looked good though. His profile stated that he was a hotel manager, looking for a nice girl to be with. So I sent him a simple "hi." And waited for him to reply back./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dfb81d6094dfa296c251014fa124dc82"*DING!*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"*chatting*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: Hello, darling. /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emAlex: How are you doing?/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: I'm doing pretty good. Busy day at work today./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emAlex: Is that good?/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: Yes, but I'm so tired./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emAlex: How about a massage, hmm?/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emAlex: lol/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: That actually sounds nice../em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: I could use one on my shoulders and back right now lol/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: So what brings you here, to this site? /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emAlex: Tired of being single, and tired of immature boys./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: lol I think I can help you with that. My number is on my profile. Call me./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emAlex: Okay, if you want me to../em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"emMark: Trust me./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b3750ccf77b6b011f73da48f03e1659"*end chat*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cd93da4bfb90d02f475fd398bb25e8b1"So, I was won over by his looks. But who cared? I just needed to get to know him better. So I picked up my phone and called him, hoping I would be able to talk and not be nervous like I usually am./div 


End file.
